Hate Me
by Forget-Me-Nots and Marigolds
Summary: No longer a one shot! What if John had left someone behind at the Mansion when he joined Magneto? Can he go back to her, or will he listen to his head instead of his heart? R and R!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: First X-Men Fic that I've posted, but not the first one I've written.

I'm also working on a Pyro/OC but until I finish the first part I decided to put out this!

Enjoy and please Review!

Disclaimer: Would I honestly be writing this is I owned anything or had anything else to do?

All you'll get are some old Converse and my Zippo.

The song "Hate Me" does not belong to me either, it was written by the awesome Blue October, whom I suggest you check out if you've never listened to before.

I know the song was written as Mother to Son, but this is written as if John left someone back at the mansion that we didn't see in the movies.

X

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head_

_They crawl in like a Cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_

I still regret the day I left.

I still regret walking out on the one thing that would have never walked out on me.

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face_

_And will you never try to reach me; it is I that wanted space_

I got a letter from her the other day. She told me she forgave me for leaving, and that she knew I wasn't coming back.

How she manages to read me like that, even when I'm not there still astonishes me.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

I wish she would stop trying to reach me. Magneto said that if I don't get over her soon and quit moping around he's going to personally take care of the problem. I couldn't bear having something happen to her, especially if I knew it was my fault.

_I'm sober now for three whole months its one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_

_In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself you were trying to stop the fight_

I remember the first day I got there. I was 16 years old and had just run away from my burnt down home. It was pouring rain outside as I knocked on the massive oak door, and I was drenched from top to bottom.

The second she opened the door she, this 15 year old girl with golden brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, stepped out into the pouring rain and pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever gotten.

I don't know how long we stood there, or when I started crying, but when I finally pulled away she looked at me with a sad smile, teeth chattering from the freezing rain and said "You're safe now," but the last two words she said to me meant more than anything anyone had ever said to me before, "I _promise_."

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like, suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way to hard to take_

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

I know I cant, but I want to see her one last time. I don't need to talk to her, just see that she's okay, and now that she's better off without me there.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

I got another letter from her today. She promised it would be the last one. She said she knew I wouldn't, but that she wished I would come home. I could see where her tears had fallen on the paper and smudged the ink. She explained of how everyone there was suffering in some way or another, and how sometimes she felt like running away from it all, but that the good days still seemed to out weigh the bad.

I want so badly to see her, feel her lips against mine, hear her laughter, have her tell me that everything will be okay, and that maybe one day things can go back to the way they were.

But they wont, especially since I've managed to fuck everything up into a million little pieces.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave_

_Kicking shadows on the street forever mistake that I have made_

_And like a baby boy I never was a man_

_Until I saw your blue eyes cry, and I held your face in my hands_

_And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away!"_

_Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be_

_And she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

I saw her today.

I barely stepped inside the fence at Xavier's and there she was, playing with some younger mutants.

It suddenly began to pour out of the dark sky and the children all ran screaming inside.

But she caught my stare and looked back at me.

From afar she gazed back at me, and through the thick rain, I could see the tears leaking from her eyes.

In an instant she ran towards me and I caught her in my arms, holding her like I would never let go.

Sometime later we pulled away, and as I wiped the tears away quickly with my thumbs, trying to catch them before they fell, she sadly whispered, "I could _never _hate you, but at least I got to say Goodbye."

And walked away from me forever.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

-Fin.-


	2. Authors Note

Alrighty, I just realized a few things:

In my authors note at the beginning I said, about the song "Hate Me" it was written as Mother to Son, I meant Son to Mother. :

Also, I hate the way the spacing on the italics in the song turned out, but I was too lazy to go back and fix it.

But, it was written at 3:30 in the AM and I kept on getting crazy eyes while I was writing it. (You know what I'm talking about? Your eyes go all rolley aroundy in your head and you keep falling asleep? Or does that just happen to me?)

Anyways, sorry about this little mistakes, other than that I think everything was okay with it.

I'm debating whether or not to make it into a full-fledged story or just leave it as it is.

Let me know what you guys think!

3 Forget Me Nots and Marigolds

(also known in the human world as Caroline :)


	3. Pretty Girl

A/n: Well, since I've gotten good reviews on this, and a few people have told me to turn it into a story, I thought I would, because once you've got one started, it's easier to keep that one going then to have to start a brand new story.

As always please read and review!

P.S. I'm still working on getting back into the groove of writing fanfic and what not (for about 5 months straight it was nothing but writers block), so forgive me if it's spaced oddly and there aren't breaks between sections.

Enjoy!

P.P.S. I still cant decide whether I want this to be Kitty, or an OC, so for now, she shall still be referred to as 'she'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you sue you get a pair of Converse and a Zippo, which means you get about $50 bucks and you basically just took away a 14 year old girls soul.

-- X --

_Pretty Girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

Why did he have to leave?

Did he hate everyone; hate _me _enough that he felt the need to leave?

I want to hear his voice one last time; just to make sure that he'll be okay.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head._

Why would he leave when he knew how much I needed him?

He always said one day he would leave this place, but he always promised to take me with him.

He said that we would run away together, somewhere where no one cared if we were mutants or not, somewhere where we could just be us.

_It's the way _

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way _

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

Not to sound like a complete head over heels teenager, but I really thought we had something.

I know that we wouldn't really run away together, I'm not that naïve, but he could have at least said goodbye before leaving me to crumble to pieces.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

Everyone else may consider him to be a traitor and an ass, but he was my lifeline.

Too many times when a boy had left me bruised and broken, he was there, my St. John.

When he first came to the mansion, the very first night, after everyone had gone to bed, he came into my room.

I told him whenever he needed something, even just to talk, no matter what time day or night, to come find me.

He came into the room I had to myself, my roommate had gone home for a few weeks, and he entered so silently I didn't hear him over my quiet crying.

_It's the way _

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love…_

_Love_

He silently sat down on the edge of the bed, and I only noticed him when his hand gingerly touched my shoulder.

I gasped and sat up, he looked at me, not with pity, or remorse, but with genuine caring.

One look into his eyes and I broke down into his arms, crying over anything and everything.

When my tears finally ceased, he still held me; his chin on my head, telling me everything would be fine.

_Pretty Girl… Pretty Girl…_

I sat outside, watching some of the younger children play.

When it began to rain, the children rushed back into the mansion to avoid getting drenched, but I decided to stay.

That was when I saw him.

Before he would have a chance to run again I ran to him, and broke down in his arms once again.

I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to hate him, to be angry with him, tell him that I could never forgive him, but I couldn't.

"I could _never _hate you," I said through my tears, "But at least I got to say goodbye."

And with that I walked away from him forever.

_Pretty Girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That's he's in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel _

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love…_

And through the rain and my sobs, I never heard him call my name.

-- X --

Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Review and tell me what you though, and whether you want it to be Pyro/Kitty or Pyro/OC.

Viva La Reviews!

If I get enough, I'll put up another chapter later today or tomorrow, and that's when the story will really begin!

Forget-Me-Nots and Marigolds


	4. Oreos and Mimics

A/n: Alrighty, here's chapter 3.

As usual I adore Reviews, and as always anytime I get one I squeal and do a little happy jig! (Believe me, according to passerby, it is quite a sight to see) 

It didn't take very long for me to decide to make this….

Pyro/Oc!

Why? Because right now I have a great loathing and dislike of Kitty.

Maybe I'll make a Pyro/Kitty once this story is over, but it will be a little while, I'm still working on ideas for it.

Any who, on with the story, the more you review the more I update!

Disclaimer: Psh.

**From here on, the story goes back to when John and the OC have first met when he arrives at the mansion.**

--X--

I walked through the foyer of the mansion to the front door.

Through the window I saw nothing but rain, but when I opened the door, my heart broke.

I stepped out into the storm and pulled this sad boy into a hug. I knew how he felt, I had once been exactly where he was, pouring rain and everything, only when the door opened nobody had pulled me into a hug.

But this boy, he looked like he hadn't been hugged in a long time, and judging by the way his body stiffened up, and then he broke down into tears, he really needed that hug. I spoke softly to him, before bringing him inside, and taking him to the professor's office.

Once inside, the Professor dismissed me, and told me to go clean myself up before I caught pneumonia, but I insisted upon staying.

"Ms Beckett, I really must protest to you staying here in sopping wet clothes. It is quite late, and your teeth chattering is not a good sign." Professor Xavier said to me, as I tried to warm myself up and stop my teeth from chattering.

The boy looked as if he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

Grudgingly I got up and headed towards my room.

--X--

After a shower I slipped into dry clothes and sunk down into my bed.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with tears. Hot tears raced down my face, and I was heaving, swallowing great gulps of air.

Sobbing over anything that I could think of, and not knowing why, I didn't hear when the new boy came in.

I jumped when a hand gingerly touched my shoulder; I sat up, still crying and looked at him.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned me. Unable to speak, I just shook my head as another sob came out. He pulled me into a tight hug, and held me as I cried, when my tears had finally subsided, I pulled back.

"You need cookies and milk," He said in a deciding voice as he pulled me up off the bed and towards the kitchen.

--X--

"So, what's your name? I don't think I caught it before," I questioned as I sat atop the island in the middle of the kitchen, munching on Oreos and milk.

"Pyro," He said as he looked at me from on the barstool he was sitting on. "No its not, what's the name on your birth certificate?" I questioned. "St. John Michael Allerdyce, but please, if you insist on calling me by that name, just call me John, I hate that horrible prefix at the beginning." He said with a slight smile.

"What's your name?" John now asked me.

"Avery Rae Beckett," I said smiling as I popped another whole Oreo into my mouth.

_John's P.O.V. _

Avery Rae Beckett, the name suited her well.

She sat on the counter, her legs Indian style, trying to balance an Oreo on the tip of her nose.

The Oreo fell off and she laughed, making her blue eyes positively sparkle and look like the brightest thing in the room. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a tight, high ponytail with bangs coming down across her right eye.

Her fair skin was smooth and the tank top and flannel pajama bottoms she was wearing didn't do her justice.

She was skinny and fit, but showed no visible muscle, she was just thin. For someone of her 5'5 stature she was blessed with curves, though they were proportioned to her body.

"So, I'm guessing you power has something to do with fire?" Avery asked me as she put the cookies away.

"Yeah," I replied, "Want to see?" "Sure," she answered back, seeming genuinely interesting. I took an old lighter out of my pocket and lit it. I absorbed the flame from the lighter into the palm of my hand, and began forming it into different shapes; first a miniature ocean, then what looked like a pen writing a letter on a sheet of paper, and then I looked up at her, her face was smiling brightly, her mouth was slightly agape, but she looked so interested in it, not like other people who had been frightened or disgusted.

"What's your favorite flower?" I asked, for some reason I wanted to impress her and show her what I could do, "Forget-Me-Nots," She said smiling.

With little concentration, but great attention to detail, I managed to form a single, but beautiful Forget-Me-Not.

"Wanna see my power?" She asked, if possible her smile getting even bigger. I nodded, still holding the flower. She reached over, trying to take the flower, but I pulled back.

"This is fire you know, it can _burn _you," I said, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at me and mocked my face, but in a more, well retarded manner, I suppose is the right way to put it.

"I know that doofus, just trust me," She said as she once again reached out for the flame. She reached out with her hand, and lightly touched the tips of my fingers with her own, sending a gentle electric shock through me. Slowly her hand over took the flame in my own, and as she pulled away and flipped her hand over, there sat the flower that I had formed just minutes ago.

"I'm a mimic," Avery said as she examined the fire closely, "I can mimic anyone's power by just touching them for a split second." She closed her hand and looked up at me.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She asked. "Yeah," I answered. "But you haven't seen the coolest part yet," Avery replied. "Come on, this is gonna be awesome."

--X--

Once we got outside she had me stand next to her.

"It doesn't always work after just one touch, but I think it will this time," She said. "Hand me your lighter,"

I handed it to her and watched as she lit the lighter, and took the flame into her hand. "How are you doing that?" I asked, amazed.

"I'm a really powerful mimic, I just have to touch somebody once or twice and their mutation gets ingrained into me. It's kind of confusing, that's really just the simple version of it." She said.

Suddenly she shot the ball of fire out onto the grass and formed it into a section on Forget-Me-Nots. Seconds later she put her hand back out and pulled all the fire back into her palm.

"Well, I'm kind of tired, so I guess I'm gonna go to bed now," She said, smiling shyly. "G'night John, see you tomorrow morning."

I watched as she walked away and realized she still had my lighter,

'Oh well,' I thought, 'I'll just get it from her tomorrow morning."

And I walked back to the mansion, alone but my head consumed with thoughts of a certain mimic.

--X--

Review please! Tell me what you think!

P.S. Can someone please tell me how to put lines like before I start a chapter and after I finish a chapter? (You know, right after the authors note, and before the chapter begins, and after the chapter is over and before I put in my end authors note?)

Infinite love and hugs and kisses on the cheek!

-Forget-Me-Nots and Marigolds


End file.
